Repayment
by casunder
Summary: Zero drinks kaname's blood and asks if there is a way to repay him so Kaname comes up with a very perverted idea which Zero accepts. Having their fun something Happens to Kaname that Kaname wont tell Zero and soon their repayment is nearly over. On the night of Zero's last repayment something happens leaving Zero stunned. Yuki, is jealous what harm could she do? Will Zero care?


Zero's P.O.V

'Damn it. I'm drinking his blood agin. Why is it me that has to fall into a Level E monster?' I asked myself as I kept drinking Kaname's blood. 'The blood it's so rich, so pure and clean.' I thought and pulled my fangs out of Kaname's neck and then licked his neck as the wounds closed. Once they had closed I pulled away from Kaname's neck and then looked into his crimson eye's. "I'm sorry that I have to keep drinking from you." I said and bowed my head, Kaname stayed silent making me look up at him. "How can I repay you?" I asked and looked at him with big lavender eyes.

Kaname raised a eyebrow before pushing me onto the ground and climbing on top of me. "Repay me by becoming my Whore." Kaname stated to me making my eye's go wide. "I can be a whore who fucks you." I stated and flipped us over so that he was now on the ground with me hovering over him. "I'm a higher rank then you, I should be doing the fucking." Kaname stated and flipped us back other so I was now on the ground. "But..." I trailed off and then flipped us around so that he was back on the ground. "I can be very dominate." I stated and leaned in closer to Kaname's face.

Kaname smirked and then leaned upwards on his elbows. "Well then my little dominate whore what are you going to do to me?" Kaname asked as his lips were right in front of mine I could feel his breath. "As your my whore and dominate now you can't have all the fun. So you can fuck me but I get to choose where, when and how." Kaname stated making me nod in agreement. "I want sex right here right now." Kaname stated making me straddle the pureblood. "How do you want me to fuck you?" I asked and leaned closer to Kaname's face. "I want to ride you, really hard and fast. Don't bother preparing me. I like it rough." Kaname stated making my dick quickly switch on.

I was extremely hard and Kaname could see it. Kaname unzipped my zipper and pulled my cock out. Kaname moaned and arched his back. "It's so hard and long." Kaname moaned as he rolled his head back. Kaname flipped us around so now I was back in my original spot.

Kaname pulled his pants and boxers down and then crawled on top of me, my cock stood tall as I was extremely hard it was at the point it was hurting. Kaname then sat down on my cock making it go deep inside him. We both let out pleasurable moans. Kaname then began bouncing on me making me arch my back off the ground and scream in pleasure.

"Like this Zero?" Kaname asked making me look at him. "Your really hot and tight inside." I stated making Kaname smile. "Thank you." Kaname stated and leaned closer so that his face was close to mine. I then leaned upwards and rubbed my forehead against Kaname's before connecting my lips with his. Kaname seemed to stop bouncing and slowly kissed me back. Kaname placed his hand on my cheek and then began deeply kissing me.

Kaname pulled away from me with his hands on each of my cheeks. "Wow. Good kisser." I stated making Kaname smile, revealing his white long fangs. I grew annoyed at looking at Kaname's smile and bucked my hips up roughly making Kaname gasp and throw his head back. Kaname then looked back down at me with sweat rolling down the side of his face. His chocolate brown locks stuck to his sweaty face as Kaname continued to bounce harder.

"Ahh." Kaname moaned and then put his hands on my chest and began going deeper and deeper. Kaname then moved to different angles until he cried out in pleasure as a certain spot was hit. "Ahhh O-Oh yeah!" Kaname moaned loudly making me almost cum from hearing that. Kaname then leaned down a bit and kept hitting that same pleasurable spot inside of him.

Kaname was now breathing heavily in and out of his mouth as his body shook in pleasure. "Oh god Zero I'm at my limit!" Kaname moaned and bucked his hips forward as he threw his head back and came hard on Zero's chest coating Zero in his cum. Zero got so turned on by this and moaned loudly. Kaname was exhausted but kept bouncing on Zero at his rapid pace. "Ah make me go deeper inside of you Kaname. I want to be buried all the way inside of you." Zero moaned making Kaname shift onto his knees and forcefully plunge himself down on Zero's cock making Zero go deeper then anything before making Zero moan and cum extremely deep inside the pureblood. Kaname laid on Zero's lap with Zero still deep inside him, both panting hard for air as their lungs screamed.

Kaname then passed out on top of Zero and Zero seemed to pass out shortly after from the amount of exhaustion his body was feeling.


End file.
